Please Love Me Like I Love You
by Lukireichan
Summary: Sakura sangat tergila-gila dengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus dan berlebihan dari Sakura. / Namun tak lama Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura itu penting di hidupnya, akhirnya ia mengejar Sakura yang sudah menyerah dalam mendapatkan cintanya./ DLDR! R&R!/ch6 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna! Gomen ya udah lama nih gak nge-post hehehe. Oke, gak usah banyak bacodt, langsung aja dibaca, dan jangan lupa direview. Hahaha**

Cinta bisa datang dengan cara apapun. Dengan baik atau buruk. Dengan indah atau pun sebaliknya. Dengan pertengkaran. Dengan pertemanan. Dengan… Dengan…

Tapi, jangan pernah sia-siakan cinta yang datang, sekecil apa pun itu, atau… kau akan menyesal.

.

.

.

'LOVE'

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Based on true story!^^ (dengan banyak perubahan pastinya)

Warning: OOC (maybe) , Typo-s (Luki berharap gak banyak typo, semogaa), gaje, lebay, dll.)

Summary: Sakura sangat tergila-gila dengan Sasuke, dia menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus dan berlebihan dari Sakura. /Langsung baca aja, ga pinter buat summary! Hehe R&R!^^

.

.

.

"Haaah Sasori-nii lama sekali sih pulangnyaaaa…" gumam Sakura dengan suara kecil sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri jalan untuk melihat orang yang sedang ditunggunya.

Saat ini, gadis bersurai pink itu tengah menunggu kedatangan kakaknya-Sasori- di depan sekolah untuk menjemputnya. Jarak kampus Sasori dan sekolah Sakura sangat dekat, namun Sasori selalu saja terlambat menjemput Sakura.

"Ah, tampaaan…" gumam Sakura saat menoleh ke arah kanan, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam bermodel emo tengah memakan sebungkus kentang goreng.

'Ah Kami-sama, tampan sekaliiiii…' batin Sakura berteriak.

'Hmm, sepertinya dia adik kelas dehh…'

"…Hey Sakura! Saku! SA KU RA!"

"Ah i-iya iyaa" seketika Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata itu suara Sasori. Sakura pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

'Ah aku harus tau siapa dia!' batin Sakura.

"Hey! Malah senyam senyum sendiri ni anak!" kata Sasori sembari melemparkan sebuah kotak tissue kecil ka arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggerutu kesal dan dibalas gelak tawa Sasori.

.

.

.

"Ah itu dia! Ino, Hinata cepaat tanya namanyaa, itu diaa!" teriak Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki yang ia lihat kemarin sedang membeli es mochachino.

Setelah menceritakan pertemuan –oh tidak, mereka tidak bertemu, tapi Sakura lah yang melihat pemuda itu. Okay apa pun itu yang jelas Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya dengan detail, Sakura juga meminta kepada Ino dan Hinata untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda tampan itu.

"Yayaya baiklah, kau tunggu di sini. Ayo Hinata." kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan mereka pun menghampiri pemuda itu.

Sakura yang melihat mereka pun hanya seyam senyum nggak jelas di antara kerumunan siswa –gila kali?.

.

.

.

"Hey! Siapa namamu?" sapa Ino tanpa basa-basi kepada pemuda itu.

"Hn." Tanpa diduga-duga jawaban yang keluar dari mulut manis pemuda itu hanya terdiri dari dua huruf, oh Kami-samaaa.

"Heh, jawab yang benar!" Ino sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Untuk apa namaku?" pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Ah k-katakan s-aja, k-kami hanya ingin t-tahu kok." Kata Hinata, takut kalau yang jawab Ino, ntar yang ada pemuda ini habis dibentak-bentak sama Ino.

"Hn, Sasuke." Jawab pemuda itu sekenanya.

"Nah gitu dong dari tadi!" kata Ino, emosi rupanya.

"A-arigato." Kata Hinata melerai.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya, ah entahlah.

.

.

.

Ino dan Hinata pun menghampiri Sakura dan memberitahu nama pemuda itu.

"Hah? J-jadi namanya Sasuke? Aaahh tampan sekaliii…" kata Sakura sambil goyang-goyang kegirangan entah goyang apa, Caesar kali ye? Haha.

"Ah terimakasih ya Ino, Hinata. Aku senang sekali." Lanjut Sakura masih dengan tampang senangnya yang berlebihan.

"Heh, dia sangat mengutamakan pride nya, menyebutkan namanya saja sulit sekali, huh." Geram Ino. Sakura dah Hinata hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"S-sama-sama Sakura-chan, kami senang membantu." Kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Yaa itulah gunanya sahabat…" kata Ino tersenyum juga, emosinya sudah mereda rupanya. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman juga, jadi mereka sedang senyum-senyuman deh bertiga –Trio gila?.

"Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang dia…" gumam kecil Sakura yang mungkin saja tidak dapat didengar oleh Ino dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Cerita tentang Sakura yang menyukai adik kelas bernama Sasuke itu pun menjadi trend topic di kalangan teman-teman Sakura, dan cukup sampai ditelinga teman-teman sekelas Sasuke. Dan mungkin saja Sasuke juga tahu. Entahlah…

Belakangan ini Sakura juga sering membuat status di facebook atau pun tweet di twitter yang benar-benar menampakkan nama 'Sasuke'. Sepertinya dia sudah gila, apa dia lupa bahwa dia ini perempuan, oh memalukan!.

Hari demi hari pun terlewati, Sakura pun sudah tahu banyak tentang Sasuke, seperti nama lengkapnya misalnya, ternyata teman sekelah Sasuke yang bernama Lee itu yang memberitahu nya.

Flashback on.

"Kak, mau tahu nama lengkapnya Sasuke?" kata Lee saat melihat Sakura dan teman-temannya melewati koridor depan kelasnya.

"Ah tentu sajaa." Jawab Sakura senang.

"Sasuke Uchiha." kata Lee cekikikan samnil berlalu.

"Ah yaya! Termakasih!" kata Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi imutnya.

Flashback off.

Semenjak tahu nama lengkap Sasuke, Sakura semakin sering menemukan nama Sasuke terpampang dimana-mana, seperti di buku kunjungan perpustakan misalnya. Sakura juga sering dan semakin sering membuat status atau tweet yang menyangkut-pautkan nama lengkap Sasuke. Tak jarang teman sekelas Sasuke atau teman-temannya berkomentar pada status-status Sakura tersebut. Sperti status-status yang ini misalnyaa…

Flashback on.

**Sakura Haruno**

'_Sasuke Uchiha3'_

(Y) 13 people like this.

**Shikamaru Nara**

_Loh? Dia sekolah di sekolah kita Sasuke ini?dia Adik kelas ku di SD dulu._

**Sakura Haruno**

_Iya dia sekolah di sekolah kita, aah masa?_

Sakura lompat-lompat di kasurnya–senang, karena dia tahu pasti temannya ini akan memberikan sedikit banyak informasi tentang Sasuke. Dan benar saja…

**Shikamaru Nara**

_Oh, there's his fb account __**Sasuke Cool'z **__haha :D_

Sakura yang membacanya pun benar-benar tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya, ia pun jingkrak-jingkrak di atas kasur empuknya.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Thank you Shikaaa…!_

**Shikamaru Nara**

_You're welcome!._

Dan berakhirlah percakapan antara Sakura dan Shikamaru–teman laki-laki Sakura yang tentu saja berbeda kelas dengan Sakura. Setelah membuka timeline facebook Sasuke dan men-stalking sampai tidak ada informasi yang terlewatkan. Sakura juga meng_add _akunfacebook orang tua dan kakak Sasuke yang tercantum dengan jelasnya di bio Sasuke, dan tak mungkin terlupakan oleh Sakura untuk meng_add_ akun facebook Sasuke. Setelah selesai menjelajahi akun facebook keempat anggota keluarga Uchiha itu dan mendapat banyak informasi, Sakura pun membuat status yang akhirnya dikomentari oleh teman dekat Sasuke, Naruto.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Yeayyy! Akhirnya tahu banyak tentang Sasuke Uchiha!_

(Y) 18 people like this.

**Aruu Naruto**

_Wah, kak Sakura bener-bener suka nih sama Sasuke, hahaha. _

**Sakura Haruno**

_Hehe, iya nih. _

**Aruu Naruto**

_Oh, saya teman dekatnya Sasuke, kak. Dari SD kita sebangku sampai sekarang._

Sakura sukses menganga setelah membaca komentar dari Naruto itu, dia benar-benar senang.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Waah gitu yaa, bagus dong! Boleh nanya-nanya dong nih hihihi._

**Aruu Naruto**

_Boleh kok kak._

**Sakura Haruno**

_Sip di inbox ya!_

**Aruu Naruto**

_Ya._

Sakura pun mengembangkan senyumnya dan mulai menuliskan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Naruto….

.

.

.

Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhh chapter 1 segitu dulu yee, penasaran kagak? Wkwkwk. Kalo mau cepet updet nye review/fav sebanyak2nya yee, kalo perlu difollow. Heheh soalnya itu bisa bikin semangatnya Luki membara 45 lohh, hehehe. So Mind t ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi-moshi! Gomen lama ga apdet (emang seberapa lama nih luki ga apdet? lama kagak ye?) mungkin (okay ini mungkin) aku cuma bisa apdet seminggu sekali. Pas weekend atau lagi sempet. Kalo kalian pada ngereview aku usahaain deh apdet nya cepet. Dan maaf juga ya kalo belum dapet feelnya. Duh aku ga tau gimana usahain supaya readers cepet dapet feelnya. Tapi kayaknya itu tergantung readersnya juga, kalo menghayati cerita kan pasti tuh dapet feelnya, kalo ficnya Luki kependekan, sorry yak, Luki aja heran kok 1k+ words bentar banget bacanya :/ Luki sengaja ubah judulnya, supaya lebih tepat, kalo LOVE aja terlalu umum kayaknya :| Okay. Read and Review please!^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta bisa datang dengan cara apapun. Dengan baik atau buruk. Dengan indah atau pun sebaliknya. Dengan pertengkaran. Dengan pertemanan. Dengan… Dengan…

Tapi, jangan pernah sia-siakan cinta yang datang, sekecil apa pun itu, atau… kau akan menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Love Me Like I Love You

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC (maybe) , Typo-s (Luki berharap gak banyak typo, semogaa), gaje, lebay, alay, lur ga nyambung, jelek, abal, dll.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Yeayyy! Akhirnya tahu banyak tentang Sasuke Uchiha!_

(Y) 18 people like this.

**Aruu Naruto**

_Wah, kak Sakura bener-bener suka nih sama Sasuke, hahaha. _

**Sakura Haruno**

_Hehe, iya nih. _

**Aruu Naruto**

_Oh, saya teman dekatnya Sasuke, kak. Dari SD kita sebangku sampai sekarang._

Sakura sukses menganga setelah membaca komentar dari Naruto itu, dia benar-benar senang.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Waah gitu yaa, bagus dong! Boleh nanya-nanya dong nih hihihi._

**Aruu Naruto**

_Boleh kok kak._

**Sakura Haruno**

_Sip di inbox ya!_

**Aruu Naruto**

_Ya._

Sakura pun mengembangkan senyumnya dan mulai menuliskan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Naruto….

.

.

.

.

.

PLMLILY!

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Haruno**

_tanggal brp Sasuke lahir?_

**Aruu Naruto**

_Tanggal 23 juli_

**Sakura Haruno**

_Okede, arigato ne._

**Aruu Naruto**

_Douitashimashite._

"Teg!" Sakura menutup laptopnya dengan keras—saking senangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja dia mengorek informasi tentang Sasuke Uchiha dari sahabat terdekatnya. Oh betapa beruntungnya Sakura bisa mengetahui tanggal lahir Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya bio lengkap Sasuke, namun Sakura masih malu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, sangat cerah apalagi untuk Sakura yang sedang fallin' in love. Okay, itu tidak ada hubungannya, mungkin ada, entahlah, lupakan. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi, seperti manusia lainnya, jika sedang jatuh cinta yang difikirkan hanya orang yang disukai. Setelah membuang banyak waktu percuma di kamar mandi, Sakura berpakain dan siap-siap menuju sekolah. Ia tak sempat sarapan, bagaikan orang sibuk—mikirin cowok—, setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya ia bergegas menuju ke sekolah bersama Sasori yang sudah sarapan—Sasori gak bisa hidup kalo gak sarapan— menggunakan mobil nya.

Sasori menurunkan Sakura tepat di pintu gerbang SMA Konoha—sekolah Sakura—. Setelah turun dan bersalaman dengan guru-guru yang piket, Sakura langsung berjalan ke kelasnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Dia mencari-cari sosok itu. Dan… dapat! Sakura tidak jadi menuju kelasnya, sekarang ia di sini, di depan pemuda itu, dia kembali ke pintu gerbang dan menemukan sosok pemuda yang ia cari, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura hanya senyam-senyum ga jelas depan Sasuke. Sementara, yang disenyumi malah merasa risih dan terganggu, Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya tanpa memperdulikan Sakura. Sasuke sering bertemu gadis seperti Sakura, Sasuke memang memiliki banyak fans yang sangat gila, jadi Sasuke sudah kebal dan tidak menanggapi Sakura. Sakura yang diabaikan hanya menggerutu sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Huh dasar, masa aku gak diperduliin sih!" cerocos Sakura setibanya di kelas.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata singkat, namun sangat dapat dimengerti.

"Ya" jawab Sakura sekenanya sembari duduk di bangkunya.

"Ya jelaslah kamu ga diperduliin, dia kan ga kenal sama kamu, pasti kamu dianggap sama aja kayak fangirlsnya yang banyak itu. Kamu terlalu berlebihan apalagi sampai ngupdate tweet sama status yang ada hubungannya sama Uchiha itu. Biasa aja dong forehead!" timpal Ino panjang lebar.

"terserah kau saja pig…" balas Sakura tak mau ambil pusing dan menghindari perdebatan.

Mereka memang selalu berdebat tentang kebodohan Sakura yang harus segera dihentikan ini, Ino dan Hinata juga teman-teman lainnya tak mau jika Sakura disamakan dengan fangirls Sasuke yang lebih berlebihan dari Sakura.

Sakura merupakan salah satu dari sekian anggota OSIS, hari ini OSIS akan mengadakan kegiatan rutin disiplin siswa alias razia perlengkapan dan kerapian. Sakura sengaja membujuk sang ketua OSIS agar menugaskannya merazia kelas X-4—kelas Sasuke— jadi, Sakura dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan sang ketua OSIS mengabulkannya. Semua anggota OSIS telah bubar menuju kelas yang ditugaskan.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" sorak Sakura dan temannya yang lain.

"Konnichiwa mou." Balas seluruh siswa X-4, but without Sasuke I think.

"Ciiiaaaaatt Sakura-senpai pasti ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun yaaa?!" cerocos seorang siswi yang tak Sakura kenal—tapi siswi itu yang mengenal Sakura, kan?.

Sakura merasa bahagia banyak sekali teman-teman Sasuke yang mendukungnya, what a lucky girl! Namun, Sakura malu menampakkan kegembiraannya di depan Sasuke setelah ia mengabaikan Sakura tadi pagi. Jadi, Sakura memilih diam dan menyuruh temannya mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik Sasuke menuju topik yang merupakan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Jadi begini, kami dari OSIS akan melakukan razia, jadi dimohon kalian berdiri, kami akan segera memeriksa tas kalian dan perlengkapan kalian." Timpal teman Sakura mengheningkan suasana kelas yang ricuh akibat kedatangan Sakura yang notabene menyukai Sasuke. Semua murid menuruti perintah kakak OSISnya itu.

"Nah, Sakura aku yang ini dan ini, Kau yang itu dan itu, ya." Kata teman Sakura sambil menunjuk arah bangku yang dimaksud. Dan, Sakura benar-benar gugup sekarang, apa temannya itu sudah gila? Bangku yang ditunjukkan untuk Sakura adalah deretan bangku tempat Sasuke duduk. Okay, Sakura takut sekarang.

Sakura menepis perasaan takutnya dan mulai memeriksa siswa-siswi itu, dan kini giliran deretan Sasuke, dia duduk di bangku urutan ke 2 dekat jendela depan meja guru. Dengan sangat gugup Sakura memeriksanya. Sasuke diam saja, berekspresi datar seperti biasanya, Sakura mengabaikan ekspresi Sasuke, lagipula baguslah dia berekspresi seperti itu daripada di memarahi Sakura karena kebodohan dan ke-lebay-an nya 'kan?.

Setelah selesai memeriksa, mereka pamit dan melenggang keluar kelas menuju ruang OSIS untuk melapor hasil razia kali ini, syukurlah tak banyak siswa-siswi X-4 yang melanggar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaah kau tahu Inoooo?!..." cerocos menggantung itu keluar dari mulut manis Sakura saat masuk ke kelas.

Ino hanya mengernyit, heran.

"A-aku berdekatan dengan Sasuke! Tadi, di kelasnyaa aaaa senangnya akuu." Lanjut Sakura lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi senang yang berlebihan.

"Baka forehead! Kau yang mendekatinya kan? Memalukan sekali…" Ino ngomporin Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap wajah Ino, lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Hmm gomen…" kata Ino lagi.

Sakura menatap Ino dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum.

"Makanya jangan berlebihan, menurutku Sasuke pasti tidak menyukai orang yang berlebihan Sakura." Lanjut Ino sembari merangkul Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau berlebihan seperti ini Ino, tapi I don't know why, setiap ngeliat dia aku jadi kayak gini piggg."

"Kau harus berubah, belajar melupakannya."

"mana bisa!" Sakura menjitak kepala Ino. Ino meringis.

"kau ini bagaimana, aku kan memberimu saran, lagipula lihat saja memangnya dia pernah melihatmu? Atau sekedar melirikmu? Atau berbalik menyapamu? Atau mengenalmu? Dan apakah dia tau perasaanmu padanya? Tolonglah Sakura, jangan terlalu berharap, kau bisa sakit sendiri." Tutur Ino. Sakura tak bergeming, yang dikatakan Ino ada benarnya juga.

Hening.

Sakura berfikir.

"Ah!"

"Apa-apaan sih Sakura?! Bikin kaget aja.." celoteh Ino pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan volume paling tinggi seakan mengingat barang yang hilang selama seribu tahun. Berlebihan sekali, lupakan saja.

"Inooo, Sasuke jelas tahu kalau aku menyukainyaa! Kau tahu kan? Teman-teman Sasuke tahu aku menyukai Sasuke, lagipula tadi teman-temannya bilang aku menyukai Sasuke terang-terangan di depan Sasuke tauk!" celoteh Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah forehead!" Ino tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi, yang dikatakan Sakura memang ada benarnya, tapi Ino malas berdebat dengan Sakura jadi dia memilih untuk diam.

.

.

.

"Kringgg Krriiiiiiinnnngggggg"

Tak terasa bel tanda jam pelajaran telah selesai pun berbunyi, saatnya seluruh siswa-siswi pulang. Namun masih ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih berada di kelas, untuk piket atau belajar kelompok. Sakura yang piket pun termasuk dalam beberapa orang tersebut.

"haah lagi-lagi piket sendirian! Huh apa-apaan anak-anak itu!" gerutu Sakura sembari menyapu lantai. Sakura memang terkenal sebagai anak yang rajin, pintar, dan disiplin. Dan tak lupa dia juga sangat baik namun terkadang pelit. Kebaikan Sakura inilah yang dimanfaatkan teman-temannya, mereka hanya tinggal mencari-cari alasan yang dapat Sakura percayai dan membiarkan Sakura piket sendirian. Mereka yang jahat atau Sakura nya yang oon yak? Ngenes sekali nasib Sakura. Sudah (kemungkinan besar) cintanya tak terbalaskan oleh Sasuke Uchiha, eh teman-temannya ngebodohin dia pula. Kasian. Tapi hidup belum berhenti di sini.

Setelah menyapu lantai, menghapus papan tulis, dan lain-lain, maka selesailah tugas piket Sakura. Sakura pun bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya dan tak lupa menutup pintu, karena banyak siswa-siswi yang suka merusak/mengotori kelasnya—mungkin dengan menutup pintu itu siswa-siswi nakal tidak akan masuk.

Karena kelas Sakura berada di lantai 3, maka ia harus melewati dua tangga yang panjang, sekolah sudah terasa sepi. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Kini dia berada di tengah-tengah anak tangga antara lantai sati dan lantai dua.

"Sasuke!" sapa Sakura sembari tersenyum manis saat melihat sang pujaan hati Sasuke Uchiha sedang melewati koridor depan tangga.

Sasuke reflek menoleh ke sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan Sakura sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan senyum manis lebih manis dari madu atau pun susu kental manis atau gula atau yang manis-manis lainnya. Senyum manis yang dapat melumpuhkan pertahanan laki-laki manapun. Sasuke hampir saja membalas senyum manis Sakura, tapi ditahannya. Hey! Kau tahu kenapa Sasuke pulangnya lama?! Bukan karena dia piket ataupun belajar kelompok, melainkan sengaja menunggu Naruto piket agar dapat menghindar dari gadis-gadis lebay—termasuk Sakura— yang akan merusak harinya dan menghancurkan moodnya karena risih. Hey! Siapa sih yang gak risih kalo diikutin sambil diteriak-teriakin? Huh. Okay, karena Naruto piketnya nggak selesai-selesai Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri dan meninggalkan Naruto, lagipula sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi.

Namun, dia di sini, onyxnya sedang saling bertatap-tatapan dengan emerald milik Sakura. Bukankah ini yan dia hindari? Lalu mengapa dia masih diam di sini?

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke sadar, kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbang untuk pulang. Sakura mematung, ia menyadari Sasuke berdiri menghadapnya cukup lama, karena malas berfikir Sakura memilih menyusul Sasuke ke gerbang sekolah dan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Namun, dia di sini, onyxnya sedang saling bertatap-tatapan dengan emerald milik Sakura. Bukankah ini yan dia hindari? Lalu mengapa dia masih diam di sini?

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke sadar, kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbang untuk pulang. Sakura mematung, ia menyadari Sasuke berdiri menghadapnya cukup lama, karena malas berfikir Sakura memilih menyusul Sasuke ke gerbang sekolah dan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Sakura yang jika sudah bertemu dengan Ino atau Hinata dan teman-teman lainnya pasti akan menceritakan apapun yang dialami kemarin bersama Sasuke. Begitulah ketika jatuh cinta semuanya terasa indah, walaupun terkadang gila. Terkadang, banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa jatuh cinta, jawabannya ada di dalam tubuh manusia yang dapat dijelaskan secara biologis. Dopamine dan serotonin adalah hormone dalam tubuh manusia yang menonjol saat jatuh cinta. Saat seorang jatuh cinta, kadar dopamine meningkat tajam sehingga membuatnya merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Sebaliknya, kadar serotonin menurun sehingga membuat manusia menjadi tidak percaya diri atau was-was. (Aneh ya kalo Luki share info beginian di fic? :D) tapi, itulah faktanya.

Jika hormone dopamine meningkat dapat menimbulkan rasa nyaman yang sungguh adiktif sehingga terkadang kita bertindak tidak sehat seperti ketagihan misalnya, Sakura ketagihan pingin ketemu Sasuke terus kan? Nah, itu karena hormone dopamine ini.

Dan, kenapa kita menjadi sering gila-gilaan (melakukan hal yang berlebihan) saat jatuh cinta? Seperti Sakura yang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, nekat gila-gilaan di social media, memalukan gak sih? Memalukan atau tidak itulah cinta. Kegilaan ini juga berasal dari hormon serotonin, karena jika kadar hormone ini menurun sehingga perilaku kita cenderung aneh saat bertemu orang yang dicintai.

Secara logis, cinta bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang tiba-tiba dating dan merasa bahwa orang yang kita suka adalah yang terpilih. Namun, cinta adalah hasil perseteruan hormone dalam tubuh yang suatu saat akan berakhir, menghilang, dan muncul kembali. Oleh karenanya cinta adalah sebuah pilihan untuk kita berkomitmen pada seseorang. Kesimpulannya, cinta berasal dari perilaku kita terhadap orang yang kita suka.

.

Love is a commitment that you make to another person, it isn't a feeling you have towards that person.

.

Okay, kembali ke Sakura yang jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke…

Teman-teman Sakura hanya tertawa geli ketika Sakura selesai bercerita. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa, yang jelas menurut Luki yang diceritakan Sakura tentang pertemuannya dengan Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Hey Hey hey! Berhenti! Apa-apaan kalian ini? Kenapa tertawa seperti itu sih? Apanya yang lucu?!" celetuk Sakura membuat teman-temannya berhenti tertawa.

"Hahaah… yang lucu? Tentu saja kau Sakura!" balas Temari disertai jitakan kecil di jidat Sakura oleh Ino –Temari yang ngomong kok Ino yang jitak?._.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud Temari.

"Umm begini lho Sakuraaa… biasa aja gitu ceritanya, nggak perlu pake lebay segala, lagian Sasuke kan cuma reflek noleh ke hadapan mu" kali ini Tenten yang bersuara.

Sakura diam, malas berdebat dengan teman-temannya yang (kelihatannya) sama sekali tidak mendukung Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Umm, forehead! Lebih baik kau move on saja lah dari Sasuke itu! Dia mana pernah memerhatikanmu!." Timpal Ino membuat mata Sakura sedikit melebar, tidak percaya sahabatnya benar-benar tidak mendukungnya sama sekali. Bahkan, sudah sejauh ini dia mundur? Tidak. Tidak akan.

"Kalian ini bicara apa?! Sudahlah kalian kan tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan! Mana bisa aku move on dari Sasuke!" cerocos Sakura dengan kening berkerut, sedikit marah rupanya.

"H-hmm l-lebih baik kita tidak membahas tentang ini, lagipula ini kan masalah perasaan Sakura. Menurutku, kalau memang Sakura merasa dia tak pantas atau terlalu berlebihan dengan sikapnya, pasti ada sesal di hatinya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan move on sendiri kalau memang Sasuke tak kunjung membalas perasaanya." Untuk sekian kalinya Hinata menjadi penengah di antara mereka. Nasihat hinata hanya ditanggapi dalam diam. Diam bukan berarti tak peduli.

.

Silent doesn't mean don't care.

Silence doesn't mean it doesn't matter.

.

Sakura memikirkan kata-kata Hinata dalam diam. Ya, memang di dalam hatinya sedikit tertanam rasa sesal mengapa Sasuke mengabaikannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

"Haiiii! Ohayouuu" sapa Ino ketika memasuki kelas.

"K-kau ceria s-sekali Ino" balas Hinata.

"Aku senaaaang sekalii, kalian tahu tidak anak laki-laki berambut hitam, kulit putih pucat pasi, dan tampaaan? Hmm kurasa dia sekelas dengan Sasuke!." Cerocos Ino sembari menduduki kursinya di samping Sakura. Reflek Sakura menoleh dengan mata nya yang berbinar-binar ketika Ino menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Hinata pun berbalik menghadap belakang karena dia duduk di depan Sakura dan Ino. Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Ino langsung menyambung kata-katanya.

"Huh giliran ada Sasuke nya aja, baru deh mau noleh." Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Ah tidak juga kok pig!." Desis Sakura.

"Yasudah kau tahu tidak lelaki yang kumaksud?" Tanya Ino mengabaikan Sakura.

"Tahu, tapi tidak untuk namanya." Sakura nyengir.

"A-ah aku penasaran s-siapa yang dimaksud Ino." Kata Hinata tak mau ketinggalan.

"Nanti aku yang cari tahu ya!" kata Sakura riang bak detektif yang sangat mahir.

"Yaya! Dan jangan lupa mengabariku!" cetus Ino.

"Aku juga!" timpal Hinata.

"Yayaya tenang saja, tidak mungkin aku tidak memberitahu kalian, jadi tenang saja ok?" lanjut Sakura.

Tak terasa, Guy-sensei ternyata telah memasuki kelas mereka. Mereka sangat tekun dalam belajar sehingga mereka termasuk dalam kategori siswa-siswi pintar dan disenangi para guru, termasuk Guy-sensei, dalam mata pelajaran seni dan matematika, Sakura lah yang paling mahir, dan mereka juga dekat dengan Guy-sensei. Tak jarang, Guy-sensei menyuruh Sakura untuk mengisi buku nilai, karena itu Sakura berkesempatan melihat nila-nilai Sasuke karena kebetulan Guy-sensei juga mengajari Sasuke.

Naruto Uzumaki = 78, 85

Sasuke Uchiha= 99, 95

Sakura memandangi daftar nilai kelas X-4 itu, ia sangat senang melihat nilai Sasuke yang sangat bagus, ternyata selain tampan dia juga pintar, tak lupa, dia juga kaya. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak perduli dengan materi, yang ia tahu, ia menyukai Sasuke dan Sasuke mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura langsung menggapai handphone-nya dan menyalakan chat, saat melihat nam Naruto tertera di list online, Sakura langsung mengingat Ino yang menyukai seorang laki-laki yang diperkirakan sekelas dengan Sasuke, yang berarti sekelas juga dengan Naruto.

**Sakura Haruno**

Hei! Boleh nanya?

**Aruu Naruto**

Ya, ada apa kak?

**Sakura Haruno **

Err di kelasmu ada cowok yang rambutnya hitam, kulitnya pucat-pasi, dan sering senyum?

**Aruu Naruto**

Mungkin

Sakura meremas bajunya, apa susah sekali Naruto menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan pasti/?.

**Sakura Haruno**

Yang benar dong!

**Aruu Naruto**

Hehe, aku kan tidak tahu siapa yang kakak maksud. Tapi, sesuai ciri-cirinya sih, ada.

**Sakura Haruno**

Lalu siapa namanya?

Sakura mulai penasaran, dia sudah tidak sabar mengabarkannya kepada Ino.

**Aruu Naruto**

Sai Simura

**Sakura Haruno**

Oh, soalnya ada temanku yang menyukainya. Tolong titipkan salam ya kepadanya, nama temanku pig hehe.

Dilain tempat, Naruto sedang mengernyit heran, apa iya ada kakak kelasnya yang bernama pig alias babi? Tapi ia malas membahasnya dan mengiyakan permintaan Sakura, dan diakhiri dengan pernyataan terimakasih dari Sakura.

.

.

.

"Jadi namanya Sai?" Ino pun melompat kegirangan karena akhirnya dia dapat mengetahui nama orang yang ia sukai melalui Sakura sang detektif.

Tak jauh beda dengan Sakura, nasib Ino sama ngenesnya dengan Sakura. Ino diabaikan oleh Sai, untungnya Ino tidak seberlebihan Sakura, jadi dia tidak terlalu gila seperti Sakura.

Sakura juga semakin sering berchatting ria dengan Naruto, dia bahkan semakin sering bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja diabaikan.

Sampai suatu hari, Sakura duduk diluar kelas bersama teman-temannya untuk menunggu giliran ulangan, karena Kurenai-sensei memilih ulangan dengan setengah dari jumlah siswa. Terlihat segerombolan siswa-siswi kelas X-4 yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor, sepertinya mereka akan ke perpustakaan, itu berarti mereka melewati kelas Sakura, dan Sasuke ada di sana! Sakura sedang asik bersalting(salah tingkah) ria dibalik tembok, padahal hanya tahu Sasuke akan melewati kelasnya, tapi kok udah main salting aja ya?.

Begitu melihat Sasuke, Hinat langsung nyemprot gitu aja.

"Sasuke!"

Dan ajaib! Sasuke menoleh.

"S-salamnya Sakura!" kata Hinata tersenyum jahil.

Rasanya sudah muak. "Aku tidak menyukainya! Berhentilah membicarakanku bodoh!" bentak Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hinata diam. Sakura yang melihat sekaligus mendengar tak kalah diam.

.

Silent doesn't mean don't care.

Silence doesn't mean it doesn't matter.

.

Yeah, Sakura diam terhipnotis kata-kata Sasuke. Perih. Sangat. Dadanya terasa sesak, Sakura pun memilih untuk menyendiri, menangis dalam kesendirian.

But it is not the end.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

haaah, gomen ne apdet lama-_- aku sibuk banget-_- oke maaf yak *sujud depan readers* aku tau fic ku emang ga bagus, tapi sebenernya aku cuma mau curhat lewat fic ku, makasi buat yang udah review^^ loveyouuuuuuuuuuuuu


	4. Chapter 4

Rasanya sudah muak. "Aku tidak menyukainya! Berhentilah membicarakanku bodoh!" bentak Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hinata diam. Sakura yang melihat sekaligus mendengar tak kalah diam.

.

Yeah, Sakura diam terhipnotis kata-kata Sasuke. Perih. Sangat. Dadanya terasa sesak, Sakura pun memilih untuk menyendiri, menangis dalam kesendirian.

But it is not the end.

* * *

By: Luki yang sangat kirei^^

Disclaimer: Sampai saat ini Luki belum bisa ngambil dari Masashi Kishimoto TwT

Pairing: SasuSaku dums:3

Rate: T aja ya :D

Genre: maunya sih romance/drama, tapi terserah reader aja deh:3 *digampar readers*

Warning: OOC, Typos, alur ga ngambung, cerita ga jelas plus ancur, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Mohon maaf juga ya kalo Sasuke nya jarang muncul di chapies kemarin-marin, tapi dicahpie ini dan chapies selanjutnya akan banyak muncul Sasuke deh! Janji… :D If you don't like, don't read!

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur queen sizenya, hatinya terasa kosong, sosok yang dia harapkan tak kunjung memberikan sinyal balasan. Perih. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Namun, walupun sedih ia tetap menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, walupun galau dan mikirin Sasuke terus taoi tetap berprestasi dong ya!.

Bukannya Sakura tidak laku, orang yang suka sama Sakura memang tak kalah banyaknya dengan orang yang suka sama Sasuke, bahkan ia sudah ditembak ribuan kali tapi tidak mati-mati –err maksudnya sudah dinyatakan cinta ribuan kali tapi ia tidak pernah menerima satu pun dari ribuan pernyataan cinta tersebut.

Kenapa?

Karena yang menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura itu tidak ada yang menandingi ketampanan Sang Pangeran Es–eh? Bukan dong ya, tapi karena Sakura cintanya sama Sasuke, dan Sasuke gak cinta sama siapa pun._. tapi… yah namanya cinta mana bisa dipaksa. Hm?

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari pagi yang menyilaukan kini menimpa sebuah ruangan bercat biru gelap yang kita ketahui adalah merupakan kamar milik Sang Pangeran Es, alias Sasuke Uchiha yang kini telah terbangun akibat cahaya menyilaukan tersebut.

"Hhh.." dengusnya sembari beranjak dari kasur king size ber-sprei biru muda dengan motif soft clouds.

Ternyata tujuannya kali ini adalah kamar mandi yang pasti digunakan untuk membersihkan diri dan menyegarkan tubuh, dia tidak boleh terlambat ke sekolah–hei! Memangnya kapan dia terlambat?

But, ini kan hari minggu! Jadi ya batal ke sekolah :D

Setelah membersihkan diri , Sasuke yang kini telah menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu pun langsung menyalakan laptop nya yang langsung tersambung dengan sinya wifi yang memang sudah lama sekali bertengger(?) di rumah keluarga Uchiha ini.

Walaupun ia terkenal dengan sebutan Sang Pangeran Es, bukan berarti dia tidak suka main game online. –emang apa hubungannya? *digaplok readers*.

Yeahh Sasuke senang main game online diwaktu senggang seperti saat ini, untuk memulai eksperimen(?)nya ia membuka pesbuk alias facebook yang diciptakan oleh Husbandnya Luki, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kakang Mark tercinteh.

Untuk apa Sasuke buka pesbuk? Untuk apa? Untuk apa? Mari kita tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang(?) atau Tanya pada peta(?)–lukira Dora dieksplorer? *dikuburin readers*. Okay, lupakan.

Sasuke membuka facebook ya untuk main game online, walaupun dia bisa buka gemonlaindotkodotaidi, tapi dia tidak mungkin melewatkan permainan yang sangat kece, apa lagi kalau bukan… jeng jeng jeng… Niiiiinjaaaaaaaaaa Saaaagaaaaa! Eaps Ninja Saga.

Saat layar laptopnya benar-benar menampakkan facebook, terlihat beberapa notifications dan beberapa permintaan pertemanan. Sasuke pun men cek permintaan pertemanan dan uh oh! Betapa terkejutnya–err sebenarnya tidak, Luki hanya melebaylebaykan– dia melihat nama **Haruno Sakura **terpampang secara nyata telah berada diantara orang-orang asing yang ingin berteman difacebook dengan Sasuke, kini Sasuke pun langsung MENGABAIKAN 'semua' permintaan tersebut. Dan, Sabar untuk Sakura yang memang sudah nasib diabaikan oleh Sasuke :p

Sasuke pun melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk bermain game online.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aruu Naruto**

Oi, Teme! Tumben online nih…

**Sasuke Cool'z**

Hn, main game, Dobe.

**Aruu Naruto**

Wahaaa sudah kutebak! Oh ya, ada salam dari Sakura-senpai, lho!

**Sasuke Cool'z**

Hn, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya? Aku sangat bosan tiap hari kau menyampaikan salamnya pada ku.

**Aruu Naruto**

Eh? Gomen, habisnya kau cuek sekaliii, Sakura-senpai kan cantik, kawaii pula. Ah coba kau lihat senyumannya! Manis sekali lho Teme!

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto diseberang sana pun mengendus kesal karena Sang Teme yang lama membalas chat-nya.

**Aruu Naruto**

Oi, lama sekali kau membalas chat ku Teme! Kau sedang memikirkan kata-kata ku ya? Sakura-senpai cantik, manis, kawaii. Hm?

Dan tumben Naruto benar, bahwa Sasuke berfikir sejenak, untuk memikirkan kata-katanya. Memang benar Sakura itu cantik, kawaii, dan sudah jelas dia sangat manis. Namun dia terlalu menyebalkan selalu mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke.

**Sasuke Cool'z**

Hn, yang benar saja Dobe? Aku? Memikirkan kata-katamu tentang Sakura? Tidak mungkin.

Eaps sedikit kebohongan untuk menjaga pride.

**Aruu Naruto**

Halah bohong kau Teme! Lagian apa sih susahnya menerimanya? Karena dia lebih tua dari mu? Dia Cuma beda sekitar 4 bulan dengan mu Teme!

Kali ini Sasuke (sedikit) terkejut. Berarti Sakura seharusnya setingkat dengan mereka, mungkin dia ikut kelas akselerasi atau kecepetan sekolah, pikir Sasuke.

**Sasuke Cool'z**

Hn? Aku tidak perduli

**Aruu Naruto**

Huh! Remember, karma still exist!

**Sasuke Cool'z**

Hn, jangan sok menggunakan bahasa inggris Dobe, paling kau habis buka google translate kan?

Yah Sasuke tahu, Naruto sangat buruk bahasa inggris. Naruto di seberang sana hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

**Aruu Naruto**

Halah terserah kau saja Teme!

**Sasuke Cool'z**

Hn. Kau, dari mana tahu umur Sakura beda sekitar 4 bulan dengan ku?

**Aruu Naruto **

Wah kau penasaran juga tohh, Ya aku lihat di facebooknya lah. Memangnya kau tidak berteman dengan dia di facebook?

**Sasuke Cool'z**

Tidak, aku mengabaikan permintaan pertemanannya.

**Aruu Naruto**

Wah jahat kau Teme

**Sasuke Cool'z**

Hn

**Aruu Naruto**

Err-,- Aku off dulu ya? Bye.

Detik itu juga Naruto off. Sasuke merasa tak perlu membalas chat Naruto, kini ia juga off karena sudah merasa puas dengan permainan game onlinennya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam tiba, cahaya remang milik bulan telah memasuki dan menerangin sebuah kamar bercat soft pink yang dihuni oleh gadis cantik yang tadi siang merupakan topic pembicaraan dua lelaki tampan, Naruto dan Sasuke yang membicarakan Sakura sang gadis.

Kini gadis itu sedang berchatting ria dengan teman-temannya dan salah seorang lelaki tampan yang membicarakannya tadi siang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?—yah memang bukan— alias Naruto yang ketampanannya di bawah Sasuke *ditampol Naruto lovers*

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menjadi topik. Yang memulai pembicaraanya? Tentu saja sang gadis, Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura**

Hei Naruto! Lagi kangen sama Sasuke nih! Certain tentang dia dong? Please *puppy eyes*

What? Kangen? Sepertinya Sakura telah melupakan kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya sakit hati kemarin. Yeah?

Naruto yang sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sakura saat mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya pun langsung luluh dan menceritakan berbagai macam hal tentang Sasuke.

**Aruu Naruto**

Eh? Oh yaya, Sasuke itu… bla…blaa… blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

(AN: Luki males nulisnya, ntar hpnya Naruto rusak lagi kalo kebanyakan ngetiknya :P)

Akhirnya chattingan mereka pun berakhir dengan kebahagian Sakura yang telah tau baaaaaaanyak cerita tentang Sasuke dan dengan kesedihan Naruto yang ternyata tangan mulus miliknya kini telah gempor(?) dan lecet-lecet(?) akibat kepleset di layar hp-nya(?)

Senyum mengembang sperti kembang Sakura sedikit demi sedikit menguncup, mengapa? Oh… Sakura teringat chat terakhir Naruto.

.

**Aruu Naruto**

Sakura-senpai belum dikonfirmasi ya sama Sasuke? Err gomen ne, tapi Sasuke memang sengaja mengabaikan permintaan pertemanan dari Sakura-senpai.

.

Yeah kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Sakura, membuat tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan kunai tajam. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Perih. Tidak ada harapan. Sasuke tidak akan berbaik hati merubah perasaan demi Sakura. Yeah itulah fikiran negative Sakura menjelang tidur bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam mimpi yang seharusnya indah.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

* * *

Eaaapppssss gimanaaaa udah chaps 4 nih, bagus kagak? ._. Makasi ya yang udah review, fav, and follow. Arigato gozaimas :3

Luki membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari readers tercinta :3 so, mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Aruu Naruto**

Sakura-senpai belum dikonfirmasi ya sama Sasuke? Err gomen ne, tapi Sasuke memang sengaja mengabaikan permintaan pertemanan dari Sakura-senpai.

.

Yeah kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Sakura, membuat tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan kunai tajam. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Perih. Tidak ada harapan. Sasuke tidak akan berbaik hati merubah perasaan demi Sakura. Yeah itulah fikiran negative Sakura menjelang tidur bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam mimpi yang seharusnya indah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Please Love Me Like I Love You**

By: _Luki_ yang sangat _kirei_^^

Disclaimer: Sampai saat ini Luki belum bisa ngambil dari Masashi Kishimoto TwT

Pairing: SasuSaku dums:3

Rate: T aja ya :D

Genre: maunya sih romance/drama/hurt/comfort, tapi terserah reader aja deh:3 *digampar readers*

Warning: OOC, Typos, alur ga ngambung, cerita ga jelas plus ancur, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang biasanya ceria kini tengah dilanda dilemma, antara move on atau lanjut?

.

Move on atau ngarep?

.

Move on?

.

Ngarep?

.

Move on?

.

Ngarep?

.

Okay Sakura yang sedang berjalan di koridor perpustakaan dengan wajah lesu dan tatapan kosong pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya akibat baru saja ia bertabrakan dengan…

"Naruto?!"

—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Eh gomen ne Sakura-senpai!" Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya.

"Ne, daijobu Naruto." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Senpai mau kemana? Sudah makan belum? Kalau belum, ayo ke kantin bersama!" ujar Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Sakura, Naruto pun tanpa ragu menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke kantin.

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai makan di kantin pun kini berpapasan dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang menuju kantin. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa— siapa sangka jauh di dalam hatinya tersimpan rasa sesal dan kesal begitu melihat tangan Naruto yang menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia pun menarik wajahnya agar melihat Sasuke, melihat mata Sasuke. Biasa. Tidak ada harapan.

.

Menyerah

.

Move on

.

Yah itulah jalan yang dipilih Sakura, karena ia rasa Sasuke tak akan membalas perasaannya.

.

Setelah berpapasan dengan Sasuke, ia pun kehilangan nafsu makan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Gomen ne Naruto, sebaiknya Aku kembali ke kelas, daijobu?" tutur Sakura dengan sopan.

"Eh? Senpai kenapa? Pasti karena Sasuke ya?" tebak Naruto.

Dan,,, bingo! Sakura diam tak menjawab dia pun langsung melangkah meninggalkan kantin dan Naruto yang melongo.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran setelah istirahat yang seharusnya diisi oleh Anko-sensei sang guru seni budaya pun kini sedang kosong karena Anko ada rapat mendadak bersama guru seni budaya dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Sakura yan tak begitu suka dengan pelajaran seni budaya pun merasa senang, namun ia mengingat ada tugas yang belum ia kerjakan –karena tak mengerti– tentang seni musik, jadi ia meminta Ino mengajarkannya.

"…..Nah jadi begitu lho Forehead! Kau mengerti?... Lho? Sakura! Saku? SA-KU-RA!?"

Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya akibat teriakan Ino yang mengganggu telinganya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih!? Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi kau malah tidak memerhatikanku!" tukas Ino ketus.

"Ngh gomen ne Ino…" tutur Sakura pelan.

"Ne, ne, ne. Jadi ada apa dengan mu? Hmm biar kutebak! Ah… pasti Sasuke kan?"

Ino pun duduk di samping Sakura dan merangkulnya.

"Yaa… kau tahu lah Ino…" jawab Sakura semakin pelan. Wajahnya kini bagaikan bunga layu.

"Hmm ada apa lagi sekarang?"

"Tadi… aku bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu?"

**Flashback On**

Karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai, jadi koridor mulai sepi—walaupun masih ada beberapa orang.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari toilet pun terkejut bukan main saat berpapasan—lagi— dengan Sakura yang baru saja kabur dari kantin. Tak disangka ia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura yang kaget pun tanpa sadar telah menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Hn?"

Okay ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya mereka berbicara, dapatkah anda bayangkan betapa bahagianya Sakura? :D

"E-eh tidak ada!" jawab Sakura yang kemudian akan melenggang lari kalau saja tangan Sasuke tak menahan tangannya.

Sakura pun jadi salah tingkah, untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke MEMEGANG TANGANNYA. Berlebihan.

Sakura jadi gengsi sendiri. Tapi mau disembunyikan seperti apapun toh Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Sakura menyukainya.

"A-apa?!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau Haruno Sakura yang selalu saja menitip salam melalui Naruto setiap hari, Hn?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura merona tipis.

"E-eh? A-apa? T-tid—"

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau." Potong Sasuke.

"Hhh" Sakura menghela nafas. " Baiklah aku mengaku! Lalu ada apa heh? Kenapa? Kau… membenciku?" tutur Sakura lalu mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Hn, benar. Aku harap kau berhenti mengganggu hidupku."

Sakura melongo, Sasuke melepas pegangan tangannya dari tangan Sakura dan membelakanginya.

"katakan." Gumam Sasuke pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh Sakura.

"mengatakan apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"….."

"…."

"….."

"Hn. Baiklah aku pergi."

"…"

Sasuke pun melangkah kan kakinya, namun suara Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"E-eh… Please love me like I love you, Sasuke… kun!"

Sakura pun langsung berlari mendahului Sasuke yang terpaku. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Entahlah.

**Flashback Off**

"Oh begitu ya…" Ino menaruh kedua jari telunjuknya di masing-masing pelipisnya–berpikir.

"Kau memikirkan apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Hmm sepertinya Sasuke mulai kepo deh tentang kamu…." Tammpak raut wajah Ino menimbang-nimbang.

"Oh ya? Kau jangan membuatku semakin berharap dong Ino!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya, membuat Ino gemas.

"Hm aku juga tak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti." Tutur Ino yang wajahnya kembali santai.

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika memang perasaanku padamu terasa sangat mengganggu, katakanlah. Maka aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan bahwa aku pernah memiliki perasaan yang sangat dalam padamu dan itu sangat membuatku menjadi gila.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apanya yang tidak ada harapan?" teriak Sakura kesal. Kini gadis bersurai pink itu tengah berada dalam kamar pribadinya yang nyaman. Terlihat ia sedang mondar-mandir di ruangan pink itu. Menentukan, maju atau mundur. Menurutnya maju atau mundurnya dia dalam mengejar cinta Uchiha Sasuke adalah tergantung dari harapan yang diberikannya.

.

Tidak ada harapan?

Lalu untuk apa Sasuke masuk ke dalam hidup Sakura? Apa hanya untuk memberikan luka?

Lalu untuk apa sang Pangeran Es memberitahu namanya? Apa hanya untuk menambah koleksi fangirlsnya? –tidak, Sasuke tidak seperti itu–

Lalu untuk apa adanya hormon dopamin dan serotonin jikalau hanya untuk membuat orang jatuh cinta, bahkan menjadi pecandu cinta?

Lalu apa namanya ketika Sasuke yang pernah terpaku akibat pesona sang Haruno Sakura ketika memberikan senyum manisnya?

Lalu apa namanya ketika Sasuke benar-benar menyadari bahwa Sakura itu cantik, manis, dan kawaii —seperti yang dikatakan Naruto—?

Lalu untuk apa Sasuke menanyakan tentang umur Sakura?

Lalu apa namanya ketika Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura?

Lalu apa maksud dari pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Sasuke untuk Sakura agar mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan?

Apa itu hanya harapan palsu?

.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, sungainya tak dapat lagi dibendung, kini wajahnya penuh dengan air sungai yang mengalir melalui mata indahnya.

"Tapi kalau memang ada harapan, bagaimana hm?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri disela isakannya.

.

Tapi apa Sakura? Harapan?

Lalu apa namanya ketika Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura setiap Sakura mencoba mendekatinya?

Lalu apa namanya ketika Sasuke selalu marah bahkan sampai membuatnya muak karena salam dari Sakura?

Lalu apa namanya ketika Sasuke dengan jelas berkata bahwa dia membenci Sakura? Apakah itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan?

Lalu untuk apa Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti membicarakan Sakura?

Lalu apa namanya ketika Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan pertemanan Sakura di facebook? Bukankah jikalau kita menyukai seseorang maka kita bukan mengabaikannya kan?

Lalu apa maksud semua ini?

.

Bukan kah ini menyakitkan? Hey coba kau yang merasakannya!

Sakura semakin frustasi, apa-apaan dunia ini? Membuat orang dilemma saja. Sakura mengambil smartphone-nya berniat untuk menelfon Ino dan Hinata, tapi diurungkan niatnya, menurutnya jika Ino dan Hinata tahu ia dalam keadaan seperti ini, hell yeah, mereka pasti mati kehebohan. -_-)a Memaksakan diri tersenyum Sakura pun menghampiri kasurnya dan duduk di tepi, berfikir—lagi. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri, baru saja ia menyadari tingkahnya yang aneh ini.

Hanya karena Sasuke ia berubah menjadi gadis yang –bisa dikatakan– tidak tahu malu, hampir setiap saat ia membuat status atau tweet tentang Sasuke, bahkan blakblakan menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Bukankah itu memalukan, eh?

Setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya dan terbebas dari bebannya, Sakura pun memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya…

Untuk…

Sementara.

Rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang membuatnya lebih cepat terlelap dan bergelut dalam alam mimpi setelah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

(Hayooo yang kira Sakura mau bunuh diri siapa hayoooo? Ngaku ayo ngaku! :P)

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, pertemuan antara Sasuke dan Sakura tak dapat terelakkan lagi, berkat UAS semester 2 mereka yang dulunya sering atau bahkan bisa disebut jarang bertemu kini harus bertemu setiap hari selama UAS.

Kenapa?

Karena guru-guru di sekolah mereka sepakat bahwa dalang ruangan ujian dihuni oleh sebagian murid kelas X, sebagian murid kelas XI, dan sebagian murid kelas XII. Dan, kebetulan sekali mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura– dipertemukan dalam ruangan yang sama.

Entah apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang dirasuki oleh takdir. Haruskah Sakura memiliki Izanami agar bisa menentukan takdirnya? Ataukah Izanagi agar Sakura dapat merubah takdirnya? Tak perlu, Sakura tak membutuhkan Izanami ataupun Izanagi, cukup dengan lewati hari dan coba memberanikan diri.

Hari pertama ujian…

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hn, apa-apaan ini? Menyebalkan sekali, pasti banyak siswi yang cari perhatian…" gumamku pelan. Untung saja aku berangkat pagi, jadi masih sepi, karena kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah jadi aku tidak tahu ruanganku dimana. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai satu, dan syukurlah aku melihat punggung seseorang yang sangat ku kenal.

"Dobe!" panggilku cukup keras hingga membuatnya menoleh.

"Eh, Temeeee! Aku tahu pasti kau ingin menanyakan dimana ruanganmu kan? Hm?Hm?" Tanya orang yang ku panggil Dobe itu dengan cengiran khasnya yang berlebihan, tidak cool sekali.

"Hn." Jawabku meng'iya'kan pertanyaan atau lebih tepat pernyataannya.

"Ku anggap itu iya. Ruanganmu di lantai dua paling pojok sebelah kiri, teman seruanganmu tentu saja Aku, ayo kita ke ruangan!" serunya senang sambil berjalan kearah tangga. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oi Teme! Kau tidak mau lihat kertas ini?! Ini pengumuman siapa yang duduk seruangan dengan kita lho!" Si baka Dobe itu menunjuk kertas yang tertempel di jendela ruang ujian ku.

"Tidak, kau saja. Aku ingin masuk." Jawabku menolak ajakannya yang menurutku tidak berguna. Aku pun memasuki ruangan lalu duduk di bangku yang bertuliskan nomor absenku. Tak lama si Dobe itu datang dengan cengiran yang masih saja menempel di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu Teme?—" dia menjeda sedikit kalimatnya dengan cengiiran yang semakin melebar. Aku hanya diam.

"—di ruangan kita banyak ceweknya lho!" ujarnya senang lalu duduk di bangku yang bertuliskan nomor absennya.

Sungguh malas sekali harus bertemu dengan siswi-siswi baru yang pasti susah diatur dan ribut, siswi-siswi di kelasku saja sudah cukup membuatku merasa terganggu.

"Oh ya, 13 adalah angka keberuntunganmu lho!" tutur Naruto setelah duduk di kursinya.

Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan kata-kata Naruto, dan sekarang Aku benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari ruangan ini, siswi-siswi yang –kurasa– adalah fansku kini mulai berdatangan, bahkan ada yang mencoba menggoda ku!

"Heii Sasuke-kun!" sapanya manja, Oh Kami-sama. Siapa anak ini? Berani-beraninya dia melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku, aku pun berusaha melepas tangannya dan ah! Akhirnya terlepas.

"Siapa Kau? Berani-beraninya kau ya memegang tanganku!" bentakku ketus.

"Heiheihei, tenanglah Sasuke-kun! Aku Karin, Uzumaki Karin. Kelas XII-6, Aku ini ketua perkumpulan fansmu lho, Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya semakin –SOK– manja. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Dan apa? Uzumaki? Jadi dia keluarga si Baka Dobe itu, Hn menyebalkan. Dan apalagi tadi itu? Dia kelas XII? Bahkan dia lebih tua dari pada Sakura. Hah? Sakura? Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Arghhh dan apa lagi? Karin? Ketua perkumpulan fansku? .-. Menyebalkan, rasanya aku ingin lari sekarang. Tapi apa? Lari? Itu sama sekali bukan Uchiha.

"Hn. Pergi kau! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" bentakku semakin ketus dan sinis.

"Hah? Kau mengusirku Sasuke-kun? Mana bisa!" tuturnya, untunglah nada –sok– manja nya sudah hilang. Tapi dia tetap saja menyebalkan, bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Sakura. Eh? Apa? Sakura lagi? Arggghhh aku merasa semakin gila.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk diam, kulihat Karin mulai beranjak dari kursi di sebelahku dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada–hell yeah.

Kini pengwas ruanganku telah masuk, dia adalah Kakashi-sensei. Dan hey! Aku baru menyadari, hanya aku yang masih duduk sendiri! Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah duduk bersama teman sebangkunya, kulihat Naruto duduk dengan seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat aneh–karena rona di pipinya. Hey! Aku pernah melihat siswi itu! Ah, aku pernah melihatnya! Dia yang menanyakan nama ku dulu! Apa dia juga salah satu dari fangirls ku ya? Ah tak penting. Tapi, kurasa aku pernah melihatnya dengan Sakura. Sakura? Ruangannya dimana ya? Ah kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya.

Kakashi-sensei mulai membagikan soal dan ljk –sekolahku memakai ljk untuk uas dan ujian lainnya– dan kursi di sampingku masih kosong, nomor absen yang tertempel di situ adalah… 13.

Apa ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi? Baiklah, malas memusingkannya. Aku mulai mengerjakan soal yang sudah dibagikan oleh Kakashi-sensei dan kursi di sebelahku masih juga kosong. Sampai terdengar ketukan pintu dan sebuah suara.

"S-sumimasen Sensei!"

Dia kah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya aku post juga chap 5 ini :3 jadi gimanakah? Makin bagus kah? Atau makin ancur kah? Makin penasarankah atau bagaimanakah? Pliss reviewnyaaa aku udah nambahin wordsnya nih:3

Oh iya, aku gak pernah post balesan review yak? Hehehe, gomen ne :3 *sujud-sujud depan readers*

Oke, sekarang aku post balesan review dari chap 1 oke?:)

Iqma96: Saku bener2 apa? :D iya Sasuke jadi adik kelasnya Sakura, freak gak sih naksir ama berondong? XD makasi udh penasaran:D menarik? Makasi:3 keep reading my fic! Sankyouuuuu

Lord Capric: sejauh ini menurutmu konfliknya greget gak?:D Iya Naruto jugaXD salam kenal juga Fit! Aku Fin :D

Hanazono yuri: Ne sudah dilanjut:3 Ne, kita liat aja nanti ya Sasukenya menderita atau nggak '-' kalo kapan sasuke dapet karmanya, liat aja sendiri deh, menurutmu dia udh dpt karma blm? Hehehe makasi udh ttp baca fic ini:3

Guest: Keren? Sankyouuuu, tau ya? Wkwkwk, iyadeh Luki juga tau siapa nih yang ripiu. Paansih colekcolek:3 wkwk

AkinaJung: Wohoho awas nanti masuk lalat!XD Ne, salam kenal juga:3 persis ya? Duh sama dong :D Ne aku udh lanjutin, makasi udh penasaran

Sofi asat: wkwk iya makasi udh menyadarkanku:3 dari chap kemarin sampe chap akhir Sasuke nya gk pasif lagi deh hehehe

Febri feven: Eh gitu ya? Maaf deh jadi gak sesuai sama perkiraan kamu ._.)a hihi. Ini ya udh dilanjut walaupun gak secepat kilat, sesuai permintaanmu, wordsnya udh Luki tambahin. Makasi ya udh review dan selalu baca:3

Desypramitha26: Saku gila ya? Hehehe Luki juga kasian ._. udh di next nih

Uchiha Sasura: Ne! kritik diterima! Makasih ya:3 di chap ini masih ada gak yang kayak gitu? Kalo masih ada, gomen ne, aku nya suka aja nulis begitu :D

.5059601

Ne, kalo update secepat kilat aku ga bisa:3 seginilah kemampuan tercepatku untuk ngapdet fic:3 #bohong *dilempar* makasi udh penasaran:3

Neeeeeeeeee sekian balasan review dari Luki :3 Makasi ya yang udh baca dari chap 1-5 ini, makasi udh penasaran, makasi buat reviewers! Keep reviewing! Makasi udah fav dan follow:3 Love youuuuuuuuu moreeeeeeeee babyyyy :3 #eaps

Review lagi dong minna?


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi-sensei mulai membagikan soal dan ljk –sekolahku memakai ljk untuk uas dan ujian lainnya– dan kursi di sampingku masih kosong, nomor absen yang tertempel di situ adalah… 13.

Apa ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi? Baiklah, malas memusingkannya. Aku mulai mengerjakan soal yang sudah dibagikan oleh Kakashi-sensei dan kursi di sebelahku masih juga kosong. Sampai terdengar ketukan pintu dan sebuah suara.

"S-sumimasen Sensei!" suara itu menggelegar diantara sunyinya kelas.

Aku jadi menyangka Dia kah yang menjadi teman dudukku?

.

.

.

.

**Please Love Me Like I Love You**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC (maybe) , Typo-s, gaje, lebay, alay, alur ga nyambung, jelek, abal, kalimat ga nyambung/susah dimengerti, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan, benar! dialah teman dudukku karena tak ada lagi kursi yang kosong selain di sebelahku.

Gadis itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu, sampai Kakashi-sensei bingung –hampir semua murid yang lainnya pun bingung– mengapa ia masih berdiri di situ.

"Kau cepat duduk!" Kakashi-sensei pun menyuruhnya duduk.

"Eh?" gadis itu bergumam heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku di kelas sebelah sensei"

Tak cukup mendengar suaranya aku pun mengangkat wajahku untuk melihatnya, jadi dia bukan teman duduk ku? Kalau bukan dia, siapa? Aneh sekali rasanya tak punya teman duduk, lagipula walaupun aku benci keramain aku juga tak suka kesepian.

"Lalu ada perlu apa Kau ke sini, Yamanaka?"

Oh jadi dia dari klan Yamanaka, dia juga kan teman Hinata dan Sakura yang menanyai nama ku dulu. Eh? Sakura lagi? Menyebalkan.

"Hehe, aku hanya mau menyerahkan ini, sensei." Ujar gadis Yamanaka itu sembari memberikan Kakashi-sensei sepucuk surat.

"Surat untuk apa ini?"

"Ne, itu surat dari temanku. Haruno Sakura nomor absen 13, sensei. Dia sedang sakit jadi hari ini tidak bisa ikut ujian."

DEG

Haruno Sakura? 13? Sakit?

'Oh ya, 13 adalah angka keberuntunganmu lho!' kalimat Naruto terngiang di kepalaku, apa ini maksudnya keberuntungan? Duduk sebangku dengan Haruno Sakura yang menyebalkan?

Kurasa hatiku ingin meledak, entah apa yang membuatnya ingin meledak.

Gadis Yamanaka itu sudah kembali ke kelasnya, dan aku berkutat kembali pada lembaran soal yang ku pegang. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengerjakan soal dengan tenang walaupun aku yakin jawabanku benar. Syukurlah hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan besok? Aku tak habis pikir. Dunia macam apa ini?

**End of Sasuke's POV **

.

.

.

.

.

Helaian merah muda itu tampak acak-acakan akibat perbuatan sang pemilik rambut, Haruno Sakura. Dirinya tampak frustasi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku jadi sakit begini? Haaahh Aku? Haruno Sakura? Ikut ujian susulan? Argggghhhh bad as hell yeah!" gerutunya kesal dibalik selimut yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya, dirinya tampak seperti mumi, muehehehe.

Sakura memang merupakan contoh murid teladan, jadi wajar kan kalau dia jadi begitu kesal karena harus mengikuti ujian susulan pertamanya, yah.

"Sakura." Panggil Haruno Mebuki, Ibu Sakura. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya di balik selimut.

"Kau masih tidur? Ini Ibu sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, surat mu sudah Ibu titipkan pada Ino." Tutur Mebuki lembut sembari meletakkan sarapan Sakura di atas meja dekat kasur Sakura.

"Hhh, aku sudah bangun kok." Sakura mengangkat selimut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Hm sepertinya perkiraan dokter benar, kau bisa masuk sekolah besok." Seulas senyum diberikan oleh Mebuki untuk Sakura, telapak tangannya diletakkan di atas jidat lebar Sakura untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh Sakura.

"Ya Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, Bu."

"Ya sudah, Kau sarapan dulu ya. Ibu ingin pergi ke supermarket, kau sendiri di rumah ya. Jaa ne." Mebuki mengecup jidat lebar Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Ne, Arigato Kaa-san." Sakura pun tersenyum dan Mebuki membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, kini Mebuki pun sudah meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil sarapan, ternyata Ibunya membuatkan Sakura nasi goreng ekstra tomat.

"Tomat?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, sedetik kemudian ia mengembungkan pipinya.

"Huh, tuh kan jadi ingat Sasuke, menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng extra tomat yang sudah berhasil mengingatkannnya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi menandakan waktu untuk mengerjakan soal sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya istirahat dan belajar atau menunggu untuk ujian selanjutnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa. Namun ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Sasuke pun hanya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri walaupun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

Naruto yang melihat sahabat karibnya itu pun menghampirinya.

"Oi Teme! Kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Naruto setelah duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab seakan ia tak mendengar pemuda di sampingnya ini sedang berbicara, kemudian ia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, seperti hendak berpikir.

Naruto yang melihat jelas keanehan orang yang ia panggil 'Teme' ini pun menghela nafas. Jarang-jarang lho Uchiha Sasuke menopang dagu seperti itu. Untung saja ia memakai dua tangan, nah kalau satu tangan itu kan lebih parah! Macam banci berpose alay gitu lah. Iih

"Kau aneh sekali…" tutur Naruto.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, ini membuat Naruto tak tahan sendiri.

"OI TEME! ADA APA DENGANMU HEH?" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, bagaimana kalau nanti si tampan Sasuke menjadi tuli hanya karena teriakan teman bodonya itu, eh?

"Ck, berisik." Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto. Naruto membalas dengan decakan kesalnya. Sialan Sasuke ini pantasnya tinggal di kutub!

"Kau aneh Teme, tak biasanya. Kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku." Naruto berusaha menahan amarahnya karena Sasuke tak kunjung bersuara. Setitik akal muncul di otaknya.

"Aku tahu… kau… pasti sedanggg…" Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, ia ingin tahu apakah Sasuke penasaran dengan pemikirannya kali ini. Dan benar saja, Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, yah walaupun sebentar.

"KAU PASTI SEDANG DATANG BULAN KAN TEME?!" teriak Naruto. Suaranya menggelegar sampai membuat heboh penjuru kelas. Sementara Sasuke langsung menatapnya tajam, tak ingin member ampun ia pun memberikan hadiah pada Naruto yang berhasil membuatnya malu. Ck, Sasuke datang bulan? Hahaha

PLAKKK

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku tebal yang ada di kolong meja Sasuke.

"Isshh itai!" keluh Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangnya sinis, sialan sekali anak ini.

"Gomen, habis kau diam-diam saja dari tadi." Sasuke mendelik. Bukankah memang dia lebih suka diam? Apa Naruto ini berharap Sasuke menjadi pemuda yang cerewet sepertinya? Ck, dalam mimpimu Naruto!

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Sakura-senpai kan? Kan? Kan?" sempurna! Sasuke menoleh sempurna kepada Naruto. Naruto memasang senyum kemenangan pada bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian…

PLUK TEG DEG DOR DRAK

Dan segala macam suara terdengar dalam kelas itu. Sasuke menghajar Naruto abis-abisan, untungnya dia masih punya akal sehat jadi ngehajarnya nggak keras-keras.

Naruto pun kapok dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya tanpa memerdulikan Sasuke yang memandangnya sinis. Ternyata Sasuke sensitive sekali ya saat mendengar nama Sakura(?)

.

.

.

.

.

Saatnya matahari beristirahat, bulan pun mulai bekerja.

"Uhh Ino! Menyebalkan sekali sendirian di rumah! Ibuku saja baru pulang sejam yang lalu! Padahal ia pergi dari pagi dan hanya belanja ke supermarket! Bayangin lama banget cobaaa!?" Sakura berceloteh ria kepada lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"Hahaha, sabar dong forehead! Lagian besok kamu masuk sekolah kan?"

"He'eh." Jawab Sakura mengiyakan.

"Nah! Bagus! Aku ada kejutan untukmu lho, Sakura!"

"Yang benar? Wah, kalo gak masuk sehari aja dapat kejutan gimana kalo ga masuk sampai libur selesai yaa?" jawab Sakura yang sedang memikirkan tentang 'kejutan' apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari teman cantiknya ini.

"Huh, kalau selama itu ya kejutannya batal, lagian kejutannya cuma berlaku selama ujian." Jawaban Ino membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Memangnya kau memberiku kejutan apa?"

"Kalau dikasi tahu bukan kejutan namanya! Tebak aja ya, kalau gak bisa nebak liat aja besok!"

Sakura mendengus, otaknya mengira-ngira.

"Eh, Sakura kita gak seruangan lho. Kamu seruangan sama Hinata." Tutur Ino. Sakura hanya manggut-manggut.

"Udah dulu ya, aku mau baca majalah dulu nih. Ada style fashion terbaru nih. Jaa!" belum sempat Sakura berbicara tapi Ino sudah menutup teleponnya. Sakura mendengus dan membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Memangnya Ino itu tidak belajar ya? Kalau Sakura kan sudah belajar dari tadi siang saat sudah merasa sehat.

Kira-kira kejutan Ino itu apaan ya?

Sekelebat pikiran tentang Sasuke pun melayang-layang di kepalanya. Jangan-jangan kejutannya Sasuke? Tapi gak mungkin lah ya… memangnya Sasuke menganggap Sakura seperti apa?

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sudah bosan ia memandang buku yang berada di depannya ini. Ia menatap kelas yang masih kosong itu dengan malas, salahkan ayahnya Haruno Kizashi yang mengantarnya pagi-pagi sekali! Membosankan sekali harus duduk sendirian.

Sakura membuka tutup bukunya beberapa kali sampai dia benar-benar bosan, kini ia menidurkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan menopang wajahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tertidur. Ck, tak ada bosannya tidur ya?

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang jelas Sakura bangun disaat kelas mulai ramai. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas hitam yang berada di sebelahnya, ada gantungan kunci yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Teman duduknya sudah datang eh? Tapi, mana orangnya?

"Oi" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura yang masih memandangi gantungan kunci yang terdapat di tas teman duduknya itu, rasanya ia pernah melihatnya. Familiar sekali.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau sudah bertemu dengan kejutanmu?" Tanya Ino sok ketus. Pandangannya mengikuti pandangan Sakura kepada tas disampingnya. Aneh, apa dia sudah ganti tas ya? Pikir Ino.

"Hah? Aku belum bertemu dengan kejutanku Ino. Kau ini bagaimana sih, bukannya kejutannya ada padamu ya?"Tanya Sakura balik. Enak saja, mana pernah ia bertemu dengan kejutannya, toh dia baru bangun kan? Tadi juga dia tak bermimpi. Memangnya kejutannya orang atau barang?

Saat Ino hendak bicara bel pun berbunyi.

"Ah, Beru ga natta! Jaa forehead!" tutur Ino sembari berlalu menuju kelasnya, walaupun dengan berat hati karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Sakura kembali menidurkan wajahnya di atas meja setelah mengeluarkan perlengkapan ujiannya.

Tanpa disadari Sakura sudah ada yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ohayou minna!" sapa seorang guru yang berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, hampir saja ia tertidur lagi.

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"KAU?!"

Teriakan Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Termasuk pemuda berambut raven yang sudah bertukar tempat duduk dengan pemuda lainnya yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

Bertukar tempat duduk, eh Sasuke?

Sedetik kemudian semua berhenti memerhatikan mereka –Sakura dan orang itu– dan sibuk dengan urusan massing-masing kembali.

Dalam hati Sakura berteriak senang. Inikah kejutan yang Ino maksud? Oh senangnyaaa.

Orang itu menatap Sakura, sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hai Cherry." Sapa pemuda itu. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum. Mereka kembali fokus kedepan. Sementara Sasuke?

'Heran. Heran setengah mati. Apa-apaan itu? Cherry? Orang itu memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Cherry? Sakura bukan buaaaahhhh!' batin Sasuke berteriak. Seharusnya semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya. Tapi kenapa malah menjadi kebalikannya? Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Tumben sekali tebakannya tidak tepat.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Singkat cerita, kemarin setelah menghajar Naruto. Sasuke langsung menemukan ide cemerlang ketika melihat seorang pemuda menghampiri tempat duduknya sendiri.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke langsung menghampirinya dan menyampaikan ide cemerlang yang sudah menempel pada otak jeniusnya.

Sasuke merasa menang ketika pemuda itu meng'iya'kan rencana Sasuke untuk bertukar tempat duduk, alasannya karena ia malas duduk dengan Sakura. Sementara pemuda itu tampak begitu berseri-seri ketika mendengar nama 'Sakura'. Sasuke pikir Sakura akan sengsara karena duduk dengan pemuda yang Sasuke anggap sebagai fanboy Sakura, yah barangkali fanboynya ini akan membuatnya kesal, sama kesalnya dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Soal guru? Sasuke jamin nggak bakal ada guru yang tahu dan nggak ada juga tuh guru yang mau tahu.

Sasuke pun semakin menyeringai licik ketika berpikir bahwa Sakura sangat berharap duduk bersamanya. Ck! Tapi rencananya gagal! Kenyataanya sekarang adalah, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Bahkan ia terlihat senang. Dan, cherry? Itu panggilan kesayangan.

Justru Sasuke lah yang sengsara!

Ia harus duduk dengan gadis culun yang terlihat sangat aneh, yah walaupun dia kakak kelas Sasuke dan terlihat jelas dia tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke, tapi penampilannya itu loh! Cupu, culun, dandanannya aneh. Err sangat kontras, cool dan culun? Ck, bukannya itu saling melengkapi ya? Jangan-jangan itu jodohmu Sasuke! Bukannya jodoh itu saling melengkapi, eh?

Kali ini Sasuke yang ceroboh, ide gilanya harus berakhir dengan kondisinya yang gila juga. Sementara orang yang mau dicelakai? Tampak tenang dan senang tuh. Jangan contoh perilaku Sasuke yang satu ini ya minnasan!

Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara Sakura dan pemuda yang menggantikannya itu. Kenyataan sangat menggelikan.

Lebih pilih mana, duduk dengan fangirl yang masih punya malu atau duduk dengan cewek culun dengan dandanan aneh?

Eh, tapi ga masalah juga sih duduk sama gadis culun :v

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, akhirnya selesai juga ujian hari ini. Seluruh murid pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang, tak terkecuali Sakura da teman duduknya itu, mereka tampak sangat akrab malah. Setelah lama mengobrol, pemuda itu berpamitan pulang duluan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih ingin membaca buku di kelas, biasanya Ayahnya itu lama menjemput, dan Sakura juga tidak diperbolehkan naik kendaraan umum, jadi sambil menunggu sambil belajar. Memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya! Contoh nih! Ckck.

"Forehead!" sapa Ino ketika memasuki ruang kelas Sakura.

"Hai, pig!" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ino yang sedikit heran dengan mata berbinar itu.

"Kejutanmu indah sekali, arigatou!" jawab Sakura mantap. Ino pun tersenyum melihat sikap Sakura yang ceria itu.

"Hontou ni? Ckck, jelas saja. Bagaimana, Sasuke lebih tampan kalau dilihat dari jarak sejengkal ya?" Sakura mengernyit.

"Sasuke?!" Ino jadi ikutan heran. Kejutannya kan Sasuke!

"Iya, kejutan yang ku maksud adalah kau duduk dengan Sasuke!"

Sakura menganga. Jadi sebenarnya dia duduk dengan Sasuke? Tapi kenyataannya?

"Aku tak duduk dengannya! Aku malah duduk dengan 'dia'!" Sakura menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku pikir yang kau maksdu kejutan adalah 'dia'! kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau 'dia' sekolah di sini juga? Menyebalkan sekali kau pig!"

Ino hanya diam dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang disebut dengan 'dia' oleh Sakura?

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Cherry."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Reviews answer:

Febri feven: gak bisa tuh, emang ceritanya gitu ckck. Tapi kayak chap kedepan sakuranya ga memalukan lagi deh. Liat aja nanti. Oke, uda lanjut.

Hanazono yuri: uda update nih

Leota pinkyce: wehehe aku masih newbie jangan panggil senpai, hmm terserah kamu deh ya. Udah dilanjut nih

Nada nada 5059601: yup, makasih uda ngikutin fic ini ya

Tafiscarlata: iye ini uda update :D

Panglima perangcinta 7: ohya? Makasih. Ini uda update

Dimas priyadi 524: ya, ini uda update walopun ga kilat hehehe

Yosh, makasih yang uda feedback! Maaf telat update! Sampai ketemu di chap depan dan di fic lainnyaaaa! ^^


End file.
